Briar Rose
Briar Rose is played by angelofmusic1992 Personality Briar Rose is...a roller coaster, to say the least. Her emotions tend to fluctuate, depending on the day. One day, she can be upbeat and ecstatic. The next, she can be down and depressed. She's very unpredictable, and that is what many people fear. She'll reward those who are loyal to her, mainly through riches or a position in her court. If you do something for her, she'll do something for you. If you won't bow to her though, she'll consider you an enemy for life and will make sure you suffer before you die. She rarely loses her temper, but when she does, you better run for cover. She enjoys seeing others in pain, which is why torturing prisoners is so much fun for her. Story So Far Briar Rose started off as the Sleeping Beauty everyone knew and loved. She pricked her finger on a spinning wheel, fell asleep, and was woken up by a prince. They got married and had two daughters, San and Luna. It seemed like they would live happily ever after. Or, so they thought. Over the years, Briar Rose slowly started becoming mad. Nobody knows why, and everyone has a different theory on how it happened. But regardless, Briar Rose soon lost her head and decided that taking over the Western Kingdoms would be great fun. When her husband tried to stop her, she killed him herself and took the throne. With Little Boy Blue and Morgana at her side, she has been slowly taking over the Western Kingdoms, overthrowing many kingdoms and killing many people as she does so. And she doesn't intend to stop anytime soon. While conquering the kingdoms, Briar Rose adopted three daughters: Rose Red, Bacarra, and Madellaine. She has also disposed of many who used to serve her, but saw her madness and tried to stop her. This includes Amelia, also known as Puss in Boots. Briar Rose killed her family and has declared her an outlaw. Also, Elsa, whom Briar Rose used as a weapon in her war against the kingdoms, fled from her. Despite Briar Rose's efforts to bring her back, Elsa managed to make it to the Eastern Kingdoms. Briar Rose knows she can't risk going after her and start a war with the Eastern Kingdoms, so she's, begrudingly, left her alone. Anne is also another outlaw that Briar Rose wants to see dead. She had heard stories of the woman's escapades for years, but when Saluk, a former member of the Forth Thieves, came to her and told her that Anne planned to rob her during her ball, Briar Rose decided to put a stop to her. She laid a trap for Anne, and when she and her men came during the ball, she managed to capture her and most of the thieves. The Black Thief and Taran were the only ones who managed to escape. Briar Rose wanted to set an example for everyone, and decided to torture Anne in the worst way possible. She executed her men, one by one, to rack the woman up with guilt. Then, she had Blue and Saluk deliver physical torture to her. She was very pleased with the results when she saw how broken Anne had become. However, her satisfaction soon turned to anger when San and Luna helped the Black Thief and Taran rescue Anne. And then Madellaine openly defied her so they could escape. Briar Rose threw Madellaine into the dungeon and swore to find Anne, San, Luna, and everyone else in their group. She does not know that Bacarra helped Anne escape as well. While searching for Anne, and focusing on her war as well, Briar Rose has had many people enter her service. There's Hans, the son of the Queen of Hearts. Tulio, the Big Bad Wolf, and a former servant to Charlotte, also joined, and brought along his daughter, Cerise. Raven, also known as the Dark One, has offered her services. Briar Rose herself bought a witch named Twilight at a slave market. She hopes that Twilight can be the weapon that Elsa used to be. Captain Hook also came into Briar Rose's service, as well as his daughter, Melody. And just recently, Pocahontas has joined as well. Briar Rose is very pleased with how her retinue is growing and hopes that more people will join as time goes on. Relationships Little Boy Blue Blue is Briar Rose's second-in-command, and she trusts him above all others. She knows he'll do anything she says, and that she can show her vulnerable side to him. She can voice her fears to him without him judging her, and knows that he'll help her no matter what. Morgana Briar Rose's advisor. The two have known each other for years, but Briar Rose doesn't trust her in quite the same way she trusts Blue, although she has no idea why. She's recently heard rumors that Morgana might be Melody's mother, but she doesn't know if they're true or not. Rose Red Briar Rose's eldest daughter. She will inherit the throne once Briar Rose passes on, and so she tries to make her as much like her as possible. Rose Red is the only daughter that is truly loyal to Briar Rose. San and Luna The twins are the only daughters that Briar Rose gave birth to herself. All the others are adopted. Briar Rose used to love her daughters, until they helped Anne escape. Ever since, Briar Rose has hated their guts and hopes to catch them so she can teach them a lesson. Bacarra Another one of Briar Rose's daughters. While Bacarra was loyal to Briar Rose at first, she has soon realized that her mother is mad, and thus tries to help her victims whenever she can. However, she pretends to be loyal whenever she's in Briar Rose's precence. Briar Rose does not know that she has been helping people she has declared enemies. Madellaine Also Briar Rose's daughter. Like Bacarra, Madellaine was loyal to Briar Rose at first. But when she saw how cruelly Briar Rose was treating Anne, she decided to help her. When Anne and her friends were cornered, she distracted the guards so she could escape. She was caught however, and is now in the dungeon. Briar Rose hates her, but can't bring herself to kill her. But she's content to let her rot in the dungeons for the rest of her life. Amelia Amelia used to serve in Briar Rose's court. But when the queen went mad, Amelia deserted her. Because of her defiance, Briar Rose had her family killed. However, she does not know that Amelia's children, Miguel and Vitani, are still out and about. Amelia's husband, Doppler, was the only one who was really killed. Elsa Briar Rose killed Elsa's parents when she first became mad. However, because Elsa had ice powers, Briar Rose decided to let her live and brought her back to the palace so she could form her into a weapon to use against her enemies. Briar Rose kept Elsa locked up all the time, sometimes binding her up in chains so she would learn her lesson. Eventually, Elsa gave in and started killing people in Briar Rose's name, But, Elsa soon escaped, much to Briar Rose's dismay. She fled to the Eastern Kingdoms, and Briar Rose knows that she can't go after her without declaring war. So, she has let her be, for now. She hopes that Twilight can fill the gap that Elsa has left in her retinue. Saluk A former member of the Forty Thieves. When the Black Thief bested Saluk in the challenge, Saluk sword to make him and Anne pay. So, he told Briar Rose all about Anne's plans to rob her during her ball. He, along with Briar Rose and Blue, tortured Anne while she was in prison. Despite Anne escaping from the dungeon, Briar Rose has rewarded Saluk well. He now lives in the palace, doing as he pleases. Anne Briar Rose has declared Anne an enemy after she tried to rob her castle, and escaped from prison. She fears that if people see that Anne got away from being executed, other thieves might try and do the same as her. So, Briar Rose wants to kill Anne in the hopes of sending out a warning to any potential thieves out there. The Black Thief Briar Rose deems the Black Thief as one of the main reasons Anne escaped, along with San, Luna, and Madellaine. She has declared him an enemy as well and wants to see him dead. Hans The son of the Queen of Hearts. Hans has quickly risen up the ranks since joining Briar Rose, and she sees great potential in him. She loves that he's so loyal. She hopes to take him on as a lover sometime, but knows she has to wrangle him in first. Twilight A young witch that Briar Rose bought at a slave auction. Briar Rose hopes that Twilight can be the weapon Elsa used to be for her. As of right now, Briar Rose is doing whatever she can to make Twilight more willing to serve her, mainly by getting Cerise and Melody to befriend her and try to convince her that serving Briar Rose is the best way to go. However, if they can't convince her, Briar Rose won't hesitate to use force. Ariel Ariel has been in Briar Rose's service for a little while. The siren offered her services, which Briar Rose gladly accepted. However, to ensure that the siren would only serve her, Briar Rose took her soul away. Now, she can make the siren do whatever she wants. Tulio The Big Bad Wolf himself. Tulio used to serve Charlotte, but has now left her and gone to serve Briar Rose instead. Briar Rose has seen Tulio's skills, and knows that he's a wolf, so she considers him a great addition to her retinue. She thinks he looks pretty handomse too. Cerise Tulio's daughter. She's very shy and tends to draw into a shell whenever she's around Briar Rose. But Briar Rose hopes that Cerise will like her more as time goes on. Cerise is a wolf like her father, so Briar Rose hopes that she can serve alongside her father once she receives proper training. Plus, she'll be useful in convincing Twilight to serve Briar Rose. Melody The daugher of Captain Hook. Briar Rose has had Hook in her service for years, but she had no idea that he had a daughter until she happened to stumble upon Melody in the woods. She thinks the girl very charming and sees great potential in her. However, when she heard that Hook was keeping her locked up most of the time, for fear that a man would put his hands on her, Briar Rose decided to find a way to put her talents to other use. So, she has made Melody Twilight's lady-in-waiting. She hopes that Melody, along with Cerise, can convince Twilight to serve Briar Rose more readily. Briar Rose has grown protective of Melody and tries to keep her out of harm's way. Hook Briar Rose values Hook's services, but isn't so fond of the way he treats his daughter. She thinks it dumb that he chose to lock her away instead of teaching her how to defend herself. Plus, he intended to marry her off to some straonger, which she didn't like much. So, she convinced him to let Melody stay as a lady-in-waiting to Twilight. However, she knows that if any harm comes to Melody, then Hook will probably stop offering his services to her, so she knows she's got to keep Melody safe. Peter Pan Briar Rose thinks the boy is a nuisance, to say the least. When she first met Melody, Peter Pan soon showed up and tried to take her away. However, he let her go after Briar Rose threatened to throw a dagger at him. Since learning that Peter Pan wants to marry Melody so she can become a mother to his "Lost Boys" she has declared him an enemy and makes sure that Melody's room is secure so Peter Pan can't get in. Raven Nicknamed the Dark One. Briar Rose doesn't know much about Raven yet, but the girl has powerful magic, and can create believeable illusions. Briar Rose believes that she will become a great addition to her retinue, and so has accepted her services. She can't wait to use her on the battlefield. Pocahontas Pocahontas is a new addition to Broar Rose's retinue, and one that Briar Rose is enjoying very much. The two have a share for hurting people for the pleasure of it, and of having a lover every now and then. The two made love once after getting drunk, and it pretty much made them best friends. They support each other in their efforts to get a lover (Pocahontas wants Blue, Briar Rose wants Hans). Briar Rose does not know that Pocahontas has a deep hatred for Melody. Phoebus Nicknamed the Hound, he is Briar Rose's most recent addition to her retinue. Despite being a scary-looking guy, he's pretty handy with a sword. Briar Rose has appointed him as a bodyguard for mainly Melody, but Twilight as well. Briar Rose knows he will do his job well, so she's not too worried about him. Trivia Briar Rose killed her husband two years after their marriage, when she was eighteen years old. She's up for sleeping with both men and women. Her ideal LA would be Lena Heady.